Plastic blow molded bottles conventionally include a body portion that extends between a lower base and an upper dispensing end. In order to facilitate manual handling, such bottles have previously included inwardly extending hand grips and have also had these grips constructed to include ribs that provide strengthening. Examples of such bottles are disclosed by United States Patents Des. 196,389, Mason et al.; Des.277,551, Kerr; Des. 278,978, Franchi et al.; Des. 279,167, Haney et al.; Des. 282,349, Larson et al.; Des. 319,584, Biesecker; Des. 332,051, Kinslow, Jr. et al.; Des. 352,248, Krishnakumar et al.; Des. 370,634, Mero et al.; Des. 376,319, Miller; Des. 383,067, Gower et al.; Des. 386,418, Edstrom et al.; Des. 387,672, U.S. Pat. Nos: Biesecker; 1,636,174, Dolan et al.; 4,890,752, Ota et al.; 4,993,565, Ota et al.; 5,141,120, Brown et al.; 5,141,121, Brown et al.; 5,148,930, Ota et al.; 5,156,557, Okafuji et al.; 5,199,587 Ota et al.; 5,472,105, Krishnakumar et al.; 5,579,937, Valyi; 5,598,941, Semersky et al.; 5,732,838, Young; and 5,758,790, Ewing, Jr.
Plastic blow molded bottles have also previously included panels that flex inwardly and outwardly to accommodate for volume changes such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,244, Darr. Such flexing allows the bottle to be hot filled and sealed without changing its overall appearance upon the contraction that accompanies cooling.